


when you smile (the whole world stops)

by tsunamiroll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, i just wanted to have my soft boys be soft, idk where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiroll/pseuds/tsunamiroll
Summary: Nico’s eyes were blown wide, pink dusting his cheeks, smile dancing on his lips, and he looked beautiful.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	when you smile (the whole world stops)

**Author's Note:**

> title from just the way you are by bruno mars

Nico felt like dying. He toed off his shoes and stepped inside his apartment, and wanted to collapse. 

“Hey babe.” Will called from the couch, looking up from his computer for a second to smile at his boyfriend.

Nico groaned in response. Will laughed. “Rough day?”

Nico didn’t answer, he just dropped all his stuff at the door and made his way over to the couch. He collapsed against Will, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Will’s hand, the one that wasn’t scrolling through whatever assignment he was on, came up to stroke his hair. Nico made a small noise as Will lightly scratched his scalp, and then pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Will asked, his voice soft. Nico managed a small shake of his head, and Will kissed his forehead again. They stayed like that, just breathing against each other for a few minutes. Will would occasionally click something on his computer, but Nico was still pressed into Will. His boyfriend was wearing a university hoodie, and its smell and feel filled Nico with comfort. 

After about ten minutes, he finally lifted his head out of Will’s hoodie to look at his computer. Will was finishing up a case study assignment, and Nico scrunched his nose at the surgery that was playing. He had long since been desensitized to blood and human insides since he started dating Will, but it still wasn’t pleasant. The video was muted, probably because Will didn’t want to disturb Nico, and Nico felt a rush of warmth for his boyfriend. 

Will noticed him looking and smoothed back his hair, letting the video play. From what Nico could tell, the operation was a spine one, and Nico could see bones poking out from the mass of red.

Nico sighed when he noticed the time. He had an engineering assignment due at midnight, which was the main cause for his bad mood. He could've been finished with it earlier if his teacher had been better at letting the students know when things were due but _no,_ they were in college and they should know that all the assignments would be posted at the beginning of the semester and never mentioned ever again. Of course, Nico could also be working on it right now, but he really needed to just lay with Will. 

Nico wound his arms around Will’s waist and sat up a bit in order to kiss his cheek. He felt Will’s cheek rise with a smile, and Nico barely missed how Will paused the video before his boyfriend gave him a proper kiss, soft and gentle. Nico sighed into it, resting his forehead against Will’s cheek.

“Do you want to talk now?” Will said, and he tucked a piece of hair behind Nico’s ear. Nico rolled his eyes at Will’s concern.

“It’s nothing, just a stupid assignment.” He said, and leaned forward to kiss Will again. Nico tried to deepen the kiss, pushing his weight onto Will more, but taking care not to knock down his laptop. Will smiled against Nico’s lips, but pushed him back a little.

“Neeks,” Nico huffed at Will’s tone. It was the tone that Will used when he had to do something really important. Will lifted his laptop a bit, and Nico was proven right. 

“I gotta finish watching this.” Nico scrunched his nose and glared at the laptop, but nodded. 

“I’ll get started on my assignment, then.” Nico groaned and fell against Will again, “I really don’t want to, Will, ughhhhh.”

Will laughed, the sound washing away some of Nico’s dread. Will poked Nico’s forehead, “After I’m done, I’ll come join you, okay?”

Nico lifted his head up and wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “You gonna reward me?”

Will laughed again and pushed Nico off the couch, forcing him to stand. “Just go, we’ll see.”

Nico gave his boyfriend a rare smile, before grabbing his backpack and things from the doorway and going to his room.

When the surgery finally ends, several hours had passed. Will’s back hurt from sitting down for so long. He put his laptop on the coffee table and stretched his neck out, groaning at the relief it brought. He presses his hands to his eyes, clearing the swimming images of sutures out of his head. He checked the clock and groaned again, this time not a good one. It was _midnight._ Over four hours had passed. Will didn’t know how people could pay attention to something for so long, much less _operate_ for that long. Well, that’s why he was in med school, wasn’t it? 

Will got up from the couch to go pour himself a glass of water. He winced as he flipped on the kitchen lights, and grabbed a cup to press against the fridge. He stretched his back out as he waited for his glass to fill. He thought about food while he drank, ultimately deciding to just get a granola bar. He was too exhausted to actually get a meal out. As he munched on the bar, he let the quiet of the apartment wash over him.

After he finished, he threw away the wrapper and set the glass down in the sink. He flicked the light off again, and slowly made his way to the bedroom, arms stretched out so he wouldn’t bump into anything. 

When he reached the room, he had to stop himself from cooing out loud. Nico was asleep, leaning back against the headboard, his laptop open on his lap, and his glasses threatening to fall off his nose. The computer’s screensaver made light dance in the reflection of the glasses, and the soft glow highlighted his cheekbones neck. 

Will sighed, leaning against the doorway and just watching his boyfriend. It amazed him still that he could _have_ this, that he could go to his room at the end of a long day and his boyfriend would be there for him.

Will carefully picked his way across the room, making sure not to trip on the various bags and textbooks that Nico must have strewn around the room. He didn’t so much as reach the bed as he did fall into it, sinking into the mattress next to Nico. He let himself relax for a minute before he heaved himself to sit cross legged facing Nico. He reached out and carefully closed Nico’s laptop before lifting it off of his lap, and twisted to put it on the bedside table. Nico made a little noise, and when Will turned back it was to see Nico groggily opening his eyes. Will smiled at his boyfriend’s disheveledness.

“Hi,” Will whispered, leaning close to Nico so they were nose to nose.

“Hrmph.” Nico responded, and Will huffed out a laugh. Will reached up and carefully took off Nico’s glasses, folding them and placing them on top of the laptop. Nico leaned into Will as he did so, wrapping his arms around Will’s waist and pressing his lips to Will’s neck. 

“Did you finish that case study?” Nico murmured into his neck, and Will nodded, his chin brushing against Nico’s hair. Will laced his arms around Nico’s back, taking comfort in his boyfriend’s warmth. He pressed a kiss to Nico’s forehead and hummed contentedly at Nico’s responding one to his neck. Will pushed Nico lightly, making him shuffle down the bed so that his head was properly situated on the pillow.

Will straddled his boyfriend, settling his weight onto Nico’s hips. It was too late to do anything nefarious (in Will’s opinion), but he still leaned down to press a kiss to Nico’s mouth, cradling his boyfriend’s face with his hands. Nico’s hands came up to press against his spine, and Will arched into the contact.

“Will,” Nico breathed out onto Will’s cheek, and Will leaned back to look at his boyfriend. Nico’s gaze was still sleepy, but a smile pulled at his lips. Nico reached a hand up to cup Will’s face, and Will turned into the contact to kiss his palm. Nico’s smile widened.

“I love you,” Nico whispered, and Will’s heart felt like exploding. Nico’s eyes were blown wide, pink dusting his cheeks, smile dancing on his lips, and he looked _beautiful_. Will could die in that moment and be completely happy. He was certain he looked every bit as affected as Nico. He didn’t care. Will pressed his smile to Nico’s again, his hand finding Nico’s and twisting their fingers together.

“I love you too, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> so... idk what that was! i was thinking about university solangelo and i started writing, and then this was made. completely plotless, i know but i am happy with it! point of this is to say that solangelo rule my life and i want only good things for them.  
> if you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos! only if you want to tho! and come visit my tumblr, it’s @tsunami-roll :D


End file.
